This invention relates generally to a kit for containing a growing medium and more particularly to an assembly for creating a raised garden bed with a moveable cover.
Containerized gardening is an area of the home and garden market that is quickly gaining momentum. The market is being pushed by senior gardeners and time pressed, two-income couples living in apartments, townhouses and condos. This segment is looking for products formulated, sized and packaged for limited gardening activities.
The most logical choice is to create a self-contained garden. Traditional gardeners have built xe2x80x9craised-bedxe2x80x9d gardens from dimensional lumber (2xc3x976 or 2xc3x9712 treated lumber), railroad ties, etc. This form of xe2x80x9cdo-it-yourselfxe2x80x9d kit requires a blue print or plan, special tools such as saws, nails etc., lots of time, and woodworking aptitude that many individuals may not possess. In addition, treated lumber is not desirable for two primary reasons. First, the chemicals (arsenic, etc.) leach into the soil and, second, the constant contact with wet soil accelerates rotting of the lumber.
Several products have recently entered the market to make the DIY task easier. The products range from corner brackets into which customer supplied lumber can be placed to pre-cut wood and plastic lumber kits. Separately other vendors supply freestanding xe2x80x9ccoversxe2x80x9d which can be placed over a traditional garden. None of the products introduced to date have an integrated cover system.
The concept is to provide a complete kit that is lightweight, easy to assemble (requires only a screwdriver), non-contaminating frame and about one-hour to complete. The additional benefit beyond the home made version above is a quick release, hinged cover The covers supplied are the most common used by growers: greenhouse xe2x80x9cplasticxe2x80x9d film, insect/shade netting, and xe2x80x9cbird nettingxe2x80x9d (netting with one-inch openings).
The containerized garden kit is specially formulated to meet the needs of the rapidly growing market segment. This multi-season raised bed kit enables home gardeners to maximize the productivity of their plants with a variety of covers. Various sizes of the product allow the gardener to choose the best fit (planting area verses space required) for their limited space gardening needs
The foregoing and other features of the invention are hereinafter fully described and particularly pointed out in the claims, the following description and the annexed drawings setting forth in detail certain illustrative embodiments of the invention, these being indicative, however, of but a few of the various ways in which the principles of the invention may be employed. It will be appreciated that the scope of the invention is to be determined by the claims and the equivalents thereof.